


They can't stop them.

by Nako22



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gossip, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, News Media, Team Rocket (Pokemon), Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nako22/pseuds/Nako22
Summary: He doesn't really care about the gossip, he actually enjoys marking his territory.-•-Post-fangame "Pokemon fire red rocket edition"
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	They can't stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> Know that fan game called "Pokemon fire red Rocket edition"? Well, this came from that.  
> Don't ask, I don't really know what I'm doing. 
> 
> (Also sorry for grammatical errors, english isn't my native language)

The news spread fast, really fast. But can you blame the gossiping? Especially when the topic was so interesting, really, sometimes he wonders if he is living in a television series. 

But either way, he didn't mind the attention, it was a more _subtle_ way to mark his property.

He loved to see the big letters in the papers, explaining the details of their last night out, exclaiming how atrocious it was seeing them kiss. And the best part? When he was reading all of this, he could feel the other's messy hair in his chin and the calm up and down of his back in his hand. 

His heart starts shaking at the thought alone, and it makes him crazy to a whole another level. 

Neither of them really cared about how they were viewed in the public eye, it didn't matter, they met each other way too long before he was boss of the rocket team and Blue was Kanto's champion. 

Can you really blame them for having feelings? No, you couldn't, no matter how many articles were wrote about it and how many eyes saw them with disgust. They would just laugh at it and call it a day, kissing each other good night. 

So, yeah, you can't really stop them. 


End file.
